Ron e Hermione
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Num distante lugar... nasce um novo amor... COMPLETAA!


**Ron e Hermione**

**_By Pollyanna Weasley_**

_**Itália – 1456**_

Um homem estava sentado à frente de uma varanda olhando o horizonte lúcido. Era fim de tarde, estava tudo brilhando com o pôr-do-sol, o que era muito bonito, pois ele morava numa casa de frente para as montanhas. Ele era um líder nato, tinha enormes exércitos aos seus pés, mas sentia que faltava algo. Uma esposa, que ficasse sempre ao seu lado. O homem tinha 23 anos, e sempre teve um mar de mulheres aos seus pés. Ele era muito bonito. Forte, de olhos azuis, intensos, os cabelos ruivos e lisos, o deixando com um ar jovial. Mas ele era sinistro, assustador, apesar de sua beleza. Apesar de seus olhos serem tão bonitos, eram frios e sem vida, que machucavam em apenas olhar... era um homem intrigante, e apesar de ter todas as mulheres e todas as pessoas que queria aos seus pés, nenhum deles lhe agradava. Nenhuma mulher servia, nenhuma transmitia a vida que ele queria, todas eram muito fáceis, talvez fosse por isso que ele não queria nenhuma. Mal ele sabia que sua vida ia mudar completamente...

_**Roma – naquele mesmo ano**_

- Vem, Hermione! Vai se atrasar! – chamava uma moça de lindos cabelos ruivos.

- Já vou, Ginny! – Hermione disse, enquanto descia da carruagem que a levava até aquele país diferente do seu.

- Olha Hermione, se não fosse essa sua terrível mania de querer fazer tudo certo, não estaríamos atrasadas!

- Desculpa, Ginny! Mas, me diga, o que a gente tá fazendo aqui na Itália?

- Você quer que eu lhe explique de novo? Hermione, precisamos de um médico para cuidar de seu pai, se você não se recorda, ele está DOENTE!

- Tá, Ginny, isso eu sei! Mas a gente não podia procurar lá na Inglaterra mesmo, não?

- Hermione... lá na Inglaterra não tem nenhum que seja qualificado para cuidar da doença de seu pai.

- Certo Ginny. – Hermione baixou a cabeça e seguiu a prima, que batia na porta de uma enorme casa.

- Quem é? – gritaram lá de dentro.

- Somos Ginny Granger e Hermione Granger. Viemos falar com o Dr. Potter.

- Desculpem senhoritas, mas o doutor não se encontra. – respondeu o criado.

- Mas como? Ele disse que estaria aqui! – Ginny questionou.

- Entrem, por favor. – chamou o criado.

Ginny e Hermione entraram na enorme casa que tinham pela frente.

- Nossa, Ginny. Ela é quase tão grande quanto a sua. – comentou Hermione.

- Pare de reparar nos detalhes alheios, Hermione. – ralhou Ginny.

- tá... – Hermione baixou a cabeça.

- O senhor sabe me dizer para onde o Dr. Potter foi? – perguntou Ginny.

- Ele foi cuidar de uma casa, no planalto da Itália, à quase três meses. Perto das montanhas. – respondeu o criado.

- Mas ele devia estar aqui! Comunicamos a ele há cinco meses que viríamos aqui! – replicou Ginny.

- Como poderemos chegar lá? – perguntou Hermione.

- Bom, é um pouco difícil explicar. Mas se vocês pegarem o trem, podem chegar lá cedo.

- Qual trem? – foi a vez de Ginny perguntar.

- Bom, não sei o nome da cidade, mas se pegarem o trem n° 27, vocês chegaram lá a tempo.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Hermione, levantando-se.

- Por nada. – o criado respondeu, abrindo a porta para as duas.

Ginny e Hermione sorriram e saíram. Seguiram para a carruagem que alugaram e foram até a estação de trem.

A estação de trem italiana estava com bastante gente naquela quinta-feira, mas Hermione e Ginny conseguiram bons lugares na cabine mais rica do trem.

- Sr. Weasley? – Chamou um homem dentro de uma sala, numa grande casa perto das montanhas.

- Sim. – O homem foi até a sala, onde lhe esperava um homem alto de cabelos lisos e escuros.

- Acho que não posso fazer mais que isso, senhor. O homem está muito doente.

Weasley olhou para o seu melhor soldado dentro da sala. Tinha quase morrido numa luta há três meses atrás. Quando chegou, foi socorrido às pressas e, até o médico, que tinha compromissos a tratar, teve que ir ver o homem. Mas nada estava adiantando. O homem estava muito doente, não tinha mais como tratá-lo. Só agora esperar o tempo ajudar aquele homem.

- Certo, Dr. Potter. Obrigado mesmo assim. – Weasley se encurvou e saiu, deixando para trás um médico um tanto triste por não ter conseguido salvar a vida daquele homem. Sabia que aquele homem tinha uma família, deduziria que ela estava desesperada com a situação dele. Mas não podia fazer nada.

Weasley estava passando pela sala, quando ouviu a alguém tocando o sino do lado e fora. Tinha mandado todos os seus criados tirarem uma folga, então não tinha ninguém para abrir a porta para ele. Deu-se o trabalho de abrir a porta e, quando o fez, deparou-se com duas moças. Uma, de grandes cabelos ruivos e olhos irritados, e a outra, que tinha cabelos castanhos claros, presos numa trança. Algumas mechas se soltavam do penteado e moldavam o seu rosto, mostrando toda a sua delicadeza, e olhos extremamente castanhos... um tom que ele nunca tinha visto antes...

- Senhor... desculpe incomodá-lo assim, mas soubemos que o Dr. Potter está aqui e precisamos falar com ele. Urgentemente.

- E quem são vocês? – perguntou ele. Seco.

- Ammmm... Somos Hermione Granger – disse Hermione, apontando para si mesma. -, e Ginny Granger. – disse, fazendo o mesmo com a prima.

- E o que vocês querem, srta. Granger, é falar com o médico, não é? – ele perguntou, voltando os seus olhos frios para Ginny.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Ginny, intrigada. Aquele homem pensava que era o quê para tratá-la daquela forma?

- Senhor... desculpe se tomamos o seu tempo, mas é que ele iria falar com a gente. Viemos do Inglaterra e chegamos na capital e ele ñ estava. Um dos seus criados disse que ele estaria aqui e...

- Por que vocês querem falar tanto com ele? – Perguntou Weasley, ainda mais seco.

- Meu pai está doente, senhor... – disse, Hermione, com os olhos marejando. – Preciso de alguém para cuidar dele.

Weasley olhou para aquela mulher. Devia ter sua idade.Não era muito alta, comparada a outra moça ao seu lado. Tinha o rosto delicado e os olhos cheios de amor, mas ao velos tristes daquele jeito, algo brotou no coração de pedra de Weasley, e o sentimento de compaixão nasceu em seu peito. E ele não sabia por que. Ninguém, nem mesmo suas irmãs, tinham feito ele se sentir dessa forma.

- Entrem. – foi o que disse, antes de abrir totalmente a porta. – Podem sentar-se. Vou chamar o médico. – e saiu.

Ele não sabia por que estava fazendo isso, mas aquela moça... parecia estar mesmo precisando. Não gostava muito de ajudar. Na verdade, era o que menos fazia, pois achava que todos deviam proteger a si próprios, como ele mesmo fazia.

- Potter. – chamou, ao ver o médico numa das enfermarias da casa. – Tem duas moças querendo falar com você aí.

- Ah, não. Elas vieram até aqui. – O médico bateu com a mão na cabeça. – Onde elas estão? – perguntou.

- Na sala. – respondeu Weasley.

O médico seguiu até às moças, encontrando uma Hermione triste e uma Ginny irritada.

- Por que você não esperou a gente? – perguntou Ginny, quando o viu.

- Desculpem-me. Não pude deixar um homem à beira da morte se virar sozinho. – O doutor falou, calmamente.

- O meu tio também está à beira da morte! – Ginny disse, se levantando.

Potter encarou-a por um tempo, fitando os olhos cor de violeta da moça.Ginny se sentiu intrigada com o olhar que estava recebendo. Talvez por que os olhos verdes dele estavam penetrando no seu ínfimo ou por que não gostava do jeito que ele a olhava.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso fazer nada. A não ser que vocês tragam-no aqui.

- Mas senhor... O senhor não pode ir até a Inglaterra? – perguntou Hermione, banhada em lágrimas.

- Não. Tenho muitos pacientes aqui, inclusive o homem que estava tratando a pouco, vocês tem que trazê-lo aqui. – Potter disse, um pouco abalado com a moça que chorava, agora amparada por Ginny.

- Hermione, não chore... Eu vou buscar seu pai. – Ginny tentava acalmá-la.

- Vai mesmo, Ginny? – Hermione levantou a cabeça.

- Vou. – disse Ginny, sorrindo.

- Mas Ginny, onde eu vou ficar? Aqui não tem nenhum hotel que tenha um quarto vago para mim. Eu tenho que ir com você.

- Mas quem vai falar sobre o estado do seu pai para o médico? Quem vai falar sobre como ele deve ser tratado e sobre a forma de pagamento, Hermione?

- Mas Ginny, é o lugar em que eu vou ficar...

- Você pode ficar aqui. – Hermione escutou uma voz masculina ecoar a sala do outro lado.

- Sr.Weasley? – Ginny perguntou.

- Percebi que vocês são da corte, então acho que não tem problema. – ela atravessou a sala, até parar de frente para as duas.

- Mas... senhor... – Hermione tentou recusar.

- Não tem problema de você ficar, srta. Granger. Será uma honra tê-la aqui. – Weasley respondeu, firme, tentando ver o que aquela mulher faria.

- Senhor, eu... Não sei como agradecer... – Uma lágrima silenciosa desceu pelos seus olhos. – Posso fazer algo para compensar minha estadia aqui?

- Acho que sim. – Weasley olhou para o médico. – Você poderia ajudar o médico a cuidar dos pacientes. Sei que você não tem intimidade com isso, duvido até que tenha pegado numa vassoura ou qualquer...

- Senhor... – Hermione o interrompeu. – Passei minha vida inteira ajudando meus pais na construção de minha casa. Batalhei bastante para ser o que sou hoje. Não é por menos que sou da Corte. Lutei bastante para estar no cargo que ocupo. Não diga que eu não sei fazer alguma coisa, pois posso mostrar a você que tenho muitos recursos para mostrar que não sou apenas uma mulher.

Weasley piscou. Aquela mulher era determinada, com certeza. Era valente, talvez não soubesse quem ele era. Mas era valente.

- Muito bem, senhorita. – Ele olhou para o médico. – Mostre a ela o doente que você acabou de tratar.

- Mas, senhor...

- Vá, Potter. – Weasley pediu novamente.

- Venha, srta. Granger.

Então os dois seguiram para o interior da grande casa em que estavam.

Nisso, Ginny se levanta e diz:

- Bom, Sr.Weasley. Já que não temos mais nada a tratar, até mais. – e estendeu a mão a ele.

- Até, srta. Granger. – Ele apertou firmemente a mão da moça à sua frente. Depois de encará-la por meros segundos, soltou a mão dela e abriu a porta. – Até mais. Esperarei o seu regresso. – ele respondeu secamente.

- Até. – ela respondeu com a mesma rispidez.

- Não se preocupe. Não machucarei sua amiga. – Ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Espero que não, Sr.Weasley. – e ela entrou na carruagem que a esperava prontamente na frente da casa de seu anfitrião. – Espero que não. – Disse para si mesma, quando a carruagem deu partida.

Hermione olhou para aquele homem que jazia na cama. De repente, uma tristeza profunda invadiu seu ser. Não conhecia aquele homem, mas sentia uma dor imensa quando pesava o quanto ele tinha sofrido.

- Entendeu agora por que eu não estava na capital como prometi? – Harry perguntou.

- Oh, desculpe... eu não sabia, senhor... eu... desculpe-me... – Hermione pôs a se desculpar.

- Não se preocupe. Sei que estava preocupada com o seu pai... – o médico sorriu.

- oh... – ela se aproximou do homem que jazia na cama. Parecia ser um homem realmente forte, mas estava tão indefeso como um gatinho ali naquela situação. – Deus... quanto sofrimento... – ela deixou uma lágrima cair em cima do homem deitado, o que o fez abrir os olhos. E depois, olhou para Hermione.

- Oh, céus... eu morri? – ele perguntou, com voz rouca.

- Por que deveria ter morrido? – Hermione perguntou.

- Estou vendo um anjo! – o homem disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Vejo que o senhor está melhor. – disse Harry, se aproximando.

- Parece que algo revitalizou minhas energias... estou bem melhor! – o homem disse, feliz.

- Realmente... – o médico o examinava. – Incrível... – disse, espantado.

- O que foi, senhor? – Hermione perguntou, agora olhando para Harry.

- Não há mais nenhum corte... ou cicatriz... praticamente sumiram... – ele procurava algum vestígio de que o homem fora gravemente ferido. – Não tem nada! Parece mágica!

- Incrível! – Hermione sorriu. O que houve? O homem se curou instantaneamente? Talvez não... ela não sabia o que houve, mas aquele homem estava novamente alegre, e acima de tudo, saudável.

- Srta. Granger? – ouviu uma voz chamar da porta da enfermaria. Virou-se e viu uma moça de lindos olhos azuis, cabelos negros curtos, na altura dos ombros. – Vou mostrar-lhe o seu quarto.

- Sim. – Hermione assentiu, enquanto dava uma última olhada no homem na cama, que agora conversava com Harry. E assim, foi até a moça e seguiu com ela até seu quarto.

No caminho, Hermione olhava com o canto dos olhos para sua acompanhante. Devia ter a sua idade.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Hermione perguntou carinhosamente.

- Ting Lao Mai. – a outra respondeu com rispidez, fazendo Hermione encarar o chão agora. – É por aqui. – disse, indicando um corredor à esquerda. – Bom, eu achei que para uma visitante você estava com um quarto muito bonito, mas meu senhor disse que você precisava ficar nele. Mas não naquele quarto... – ela resmungava.

- Por que? – Hermione perguntou, timidamente.

- É o melhor quarto da casa! – a outra exclamou, parando na frente de uma porta. – É aqui.

Ao abrir a porta com a chave que Ting lhe deu, Hermione teve um súbito desaparecimento de fala. Era o quarto mais lindo que ela já pudera imaginar. Seu quarto, na casa onde morava, era lindo, sim. Mas esse quarto era magnífico. Tinha uma cama com uma espécie de tenda por cima, aberta e com as faixas presas na madeira da cama, em tom de salmão em pura seda. Tinha lustres em cima, todos de cristal, com um tapete enfeitado num desenho com uma mistura de cores em espiral, cores como: salmão, bege, amarelo, vermelho, verde claro e rosa. Tinha uma cômoda pequena ao lado da cama, e um armário de mogno na extremidade direita do quarto, que já era enorme em si. Do lado, um banheiro. As paredes eram brancas, com alguns detalhes em rosa, especificamente, flores de cerejeira cobrindo todo o quarto. As janelas tinham uma cortina na cor salmão, presas dos dois lados, com pequenos bordados de flores de cerejeira em dourado. Pela janela, podia-se ver as extensões do reino, com suas colinas e o pôr-do-sol, majestoso, lá em cima das colinas esverdeadas do norte da Itália. E, ao lado, uma cerejeira magnificamente grande. Parecia ter muitos anos de vida. Era realmente uma visão privilegiada.

- Como... como é lindo! – Hermione exclamou.

- Eu sei. – Ting falou. – Eu disse pra ele que o quarto era muito bonito, mas ele não quis reconsiderar.

- É magnífico! Nunca vi nada tão lindo! – disse Hermione, olhando pela janela.

- Eu disse que os cristais davam um acabamento bonito, mas qualquer um que visse ia se apaixonar por eles, como vo...

- Ela não estava falando dos cristais, Ting. – uma voz grave a interrompeu.

- Senhor! – Ting se encurvou respeitosamente, enquanto Hermione se virava para o seu anfitrião. O pôr-do-sol acentuando sua beleza. – Eu pensei que fosse, o quarto é tão bonito...

- Eu sei, Ting. – ele olhou para ela. – Mas se tem uma coisa mais linda que o quarto é a vista das colinas pela janela.

- Concordo! – Hermione disse, o olhando. – Desculpe estar perguntando isso... mas isso tudo é seu? – Ela perguntou.

- É. – ele respondeu. – Espero que esteja bem acomodada até a sua... – ele pensou um pouco. - ...prima voltar da Inglaterra com o seu pai.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu. – O senhor é um homem muito...

- Não estou fazendo isso por você. – ele respondeu logo. – O que me interessa é que meu médico cumpra com suas obrigações o quanto antes, para poder cuidar de meus pacientes.

- Sim, senhor. – Hermione não perdeu o sorriso, mesmo isso tendo a machucado. – Estou bem aqui. Obrigada pela estadia enquanto Ginny não vem da Inglaterra.

- De nada. – Ele não sorriu. – Não esqueça suas obrigações com o médico. Amanhã você vai acordar às sete horas em ponto para ajudá-lo.

- Sim, senhor. – Hermione assentiu.

- Ting Lao Mai. – Weasley chamou.

- Sim? – a criada respondeu.

- Venha aqui, por favor. – ele chamou, indo ao lado de fora.

Hermione sabia que ele tinha falado coisas importantes à Ting, mas não sabia o que era. Tinha uma ligeira impressão de que fora sobre ela. Fechou os olhos e inspirou a brisa floral que vinha do lado de fora do quarto. Pensou em seu pai... Estava doente, ninguém sabia de quê. Pensou em Ginny, indo até a Inglaterra novamente para ajudar Hermione numa coisa que ela deveria estar fazendo.

- _Desculpe-me, papai... Eu não posso mais voltar atrás..._ – ela pensava, um pouco triste, quando via o sol ir embora por entre as colinas.

No dia seguinte, Hermione estava, como combinado, ajudando o doutor Potter a cuidar dos pacientes.

Era muito difícil, pois os doentes estavam muito feridos. Mas o que mais impressionava tanto ao médico quanto a ela, era que os doentes se curavam como se nada tivesse acontecido depois de alguns dias na presença de Hermione. Com o tempo, a amizade entre ela e o médico se tornara mais forte, tanto que eles começaram a se chamar pelo primeiro nome: Harry e Hermione. De longe, Weasley observava a amizade dos dois. Forte e impenetrável. Inquebrantável e fiel. Ele queria tanto poder ter uma amizade forte assim, como nunca teve... Nunca... nem os seus soldados mais fiéis. E o pior disso tudo era que nenhum deles sabia o que o seu chefe era de verdade. Uma coisa que não se podia ser, mesmo sem querer. Mas ele havia nascido assim... não tinha como mudar o destino.

Um dia, exatamente no dia do aniversário de Hermione, em Abril, ela estava sentada na varanda na frente da casa, observando o pôr-do-sol, como sempre fazia quando estava com o seu pai. Ela não tinha mãe, ela morrera quando Hermione tinha apenas três anos. Seu ai nunca voltou a se envolver com nenhuma outra mulher, por isso ela não tinha irmãos. Mas seu pai sempre dizia que sua mãe estava ali. Presente, mas numa forma diferente. Ela acreditava nisso.

Foi ai que ele apareceu. Silenciosamente como sempre fazia, sentou-se ao lado dela. Pensou que ela não havia notado, mas quando ele abriu a boca para falar ela se virou. A luz do pôr-do-sol se acentuando com seus cabelos castanhos, agora presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Olá. – ela o cumprimentou, sorrindo. Isso aqueceu o coração dele.

- Oi. – ele respondeu de volta, com a maior frieza que conseguiu encontrar, mas sem sucesso. Ela o fazia se sentir assim, desarmado. Ele não gostava disso.

- Aqui é um lugar muito bonito. Não temos tanto tempo assim para contemplar o belo pôr-do-sol lá na Inglaterra. Somos muito atarefados, sabe? – ela começou a falar, sem parar de olhar o sol se pondo. – Tínhamos muitos compromissos. Desde pequena eu via papai metido em negócios. Mas aí nós fomos rebaixados... demorou um bom tempo para nós conseguirmos o nosso cargo de volta na Corte. Foi bem difícil mesmo. Não sei se você já passou por isso. Parece ter sido rico a tanto tempo...

- Não. Não fui. – ele disse, sincero. – Quando meu irmão mais velho começou a trabalhar para o exercito, começamos a enriquecer. Atingiu o mais alto posto, e foi passando isso para os irmãos que queriam seguí-lo. Honestamente, eu não queria muito ser o líder de tudo isso, mas mamãe ficou tão orgulhosa quando eu consegui... não podia decepcioná-la... – os olhos deles estavam brilhando. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos azuis. – Então cá estou eu, contando os meus segredos, quase chorando, para alguém que nem mesmo sei a idade, nem a vida que leva... me abrindo mais com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa... Hermione Granger, qual é o seu segredo? Como conseguiu que Harry se tornasse tão seu amigo em tão poucos segundos? Como conseguiu que eu me abrisse tanto com você? O que você fez? Me enfeitiçou?

Hermione sorriu calorosamente.

- Isso depende.

- Depende do quê? – ele perguntou, se aproximando mais dela.

- Depende do que você ache que eu sou.

- Eu acho que você é um anjo. – ele sorriu.

- Como um anjo poderia ser assim, como eu? Usando todos esses vestidos espalhafatosos que eu nunca gostei... sendo tão feia e tão chata. Tão perfeccionista e tão cheia de si. Tão viciada em livros quanto alguém da Corte pode ser... por quê eu seria um anjo, sr. Weasley?

- Não sei. Mas você me encantou. – ele sentiu suas orelhas queimarem com o que saiu da sua boca, sinal de que estava nervoso.

Ela enrubesceu e disse:

- Eu... acho que nós podemos ser amigos, sr. Weas...

- Ron. – ele a interrompeu.

- Acho que nós podemos ser amigos, Ron. – ela sorriu.

- Que bom ouvir isso srta. Gran...

- Hermione. – ela o interrompeu da mesma forma.

Ambos sorriram e, a partir desse dia, eles dois tiveram uma amizade muito forte, depois sendo unida à de Harry. Os três se tornaram inseparáveis. Mas Ron continuava sempre longe, ocupado com os seus deveres de líder de um dos maiores exércitos da Itália... que agora, infelizmente, entrara em uma terrível guerra... E o que era pior: contra ela mesma.

Era um terrível dia na Inglaterra. O pai de Hermione estava cada vez mais doente e Ginny não tinha mais como levá-lo até a Itália. Recebera várias cartas de Hermione, que a esta altura já estava um pouco preocupada. Já havia uma semana que Ginny havia viajado e, para a preocupação dela, por mais que ela pedisse, Hermione não dizia o que estava acontecendo por lá Nem como estava sendo tratada ou como estava o médico. Doutor Potter. Quem ele achava que era? O "Rei da Cocada Italiana"? Como ele tivera coragem de falar aquilo com ela: "_Não pude deixar um homem à beira da morte se virar sozinho_". O tio dela também estava a beira da morte. Mas ele era mesmo prepotente: "Traga-o aqui, traga-o aqui!". Nossa Senhora, como ela tinha vontade batê-lo agora... _Mas fora isso ele é bem bonito..._, ela pegou-se pensando. Epa! Como ela podia estar pensando aquilo? _Eu sou mesmo maluca_, Ginny pensou, enquanto ia para o quarto do pai de Hermione, terminar de tratá-lo .

Era um dia de luta hoje na Itália. Hermione estava preocupada, Harry, ocupado com os novos pacientes, Ron... Inevitavelmente, lutando lá com os outros. Ela não podia imaginar por que se preocupava tanto com ele. Por que se sentia tão feliz com ele, ou por que seu rosto se avermelhava quando ele se dirigia à ela, ou quando ele a elogiava. Depois de um dia de amizade, os dois discutiram sobre uma coisa muito banal

...:_- Por que você não troca de quarto, Hermione? – ele perguntou, chegando perto dela._

_- Não, obrigada. Eu gosto muito da vista do meu. – ela respondeu, honestamente._

_- Mas o outro quarto é mais perto de mim. Estamos sofrendo muitos ataques ultimamente. Seria um perigo para você se continuasse tão vulnerável..._

_- Mas eu sei me cuidar muito bem, Ron. - ela o cortou. – Não preciso de proteção._

_- Mas, Hermione..._

_- Não, Ron... me desculpe, mas eu não quero. Eu gosto muito do quarto onde eu estou._

_- Hermione, por favor..._

_- Pare de ser insistente, só um pouco, Ron! – ela se levantou do degrau da varanda, onde sempre ficava._

_- Pare você! – ele se levantou também, as orelhas corando. Estavam bem perto um do outro. Ele podia sentir a fragrância de flores de cerejeira dela._

_- Olhe, Ron... Não quero ser dura com você, mas é que..._

_- Tudo bem, Hermione... eu entendi... Não vou mais te importunar... – Ele se encurvou e se despediu silenciosamente, deixando para trás uma Hermione abobada e sem ação alguma. Triste._:...

Hoje, dia 28 de Abril, lá estava ela, com o coração na mão, preocupada com a vida de Ron. Sentia-se tão amargurada com a última coisa que disse a ele. Ficou tão triste... Sentiu uma pontada de dor forte em seu peito, tanto que caiu de joelhos na varanda. Até então ela estivera em pé. Sentiu outra vez aquela pontada de dor, mas ainda mais forte. Não se agüentou e gritou.

Ela começou a chorar muito, muito mesmo. Gritou com toda a força que pôde, até que Harry, atraído pelos gritos, chegou até ela e ficou abobado com ela no chão, com as mãos em cima do peito, chorando e gritando.

- Hermione, o que houve? – ele perguntou, se ajoelhando e tocando o ombro dela.

- O Ron! – ela gritou.

- O que tem ele? – Harry perguntou, fazendo-a olhar fundo nos olhos verdes do médico.

- Ele tá em perigo, Harry! Ele tá ferido! – ela gritou, chorando ainda mais.

- Como você sabe, Hermione? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- O planalto, doutor! Está sendo atacado! O Capitão Weasley está fora de combate!

Hermione se levantou ao ouvir isso. Segurou a barra do vestido e correu para dentro da casa. Em cinco minutos estava de volta, com uma calça preta e uma blusa branca, folgada, com um tipo de cinta preta por cima. Estava com uma bota de salto baixíssimo. Harry se perguntou como ela conseguiu tirar o vestido grande e marrom que usava tão rápido.

Mas antes que ele concluísse seus pensamentos, Hermione correra para o planalto onde se estava ocorrendo a guerra entre os desordeiros e o exercito de Ron... fora de combate.

- HERMIONE! – Harry gritou, sem sucesso, enquanto ela corria mais rápido. Sabia que Harry viria correndo para impedi-la, mas ela não deixaria, então precisava tomar mais distância dele.

Dito e feito. Vendo que seus gritos não surtiam efeito, Harry correu atrás de Hermione por um longo tempo. Ela o despistava facilmente com o seu corpo esguio. Quando a avistou ela já estava no planalto, correndo para dentro das barracas. Sabia que Ron estaria lá. Correu, sem se importar com a guerra travada lá fora. Sem se importar com as balas trocadas. Sem se importar com Harry atrás dela.

Entrou na primeira barraca que viu e lá estava ele, deitado, com o braço ensangüentado e o corpo imóvel. Um corte enorme que cruzava a testa e uma perna quebrada. Ela deixou-se gritar novamente ao sentir aquela pontada de dor no peito novamente.

Os (dois) soldados que estavam lá olharam para ela. Eram idênticos. Eles se levantaram e disseram:

- Você não pode ficar aqui. – o primeiro disse.

- Vá embora. Você pode sair ferida. – ponderou o outro.

- Eu não me importo. Ele vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou, ainda chorando e com a mão no peito, sentindo agora a dor aumentando e se tornando freqüente.

- Não sabemos. – Disse o primeiro, tirando o capacete. Tinha cabelos tão ruivos quanto os de Ron.

- Não somos médicos. – O outro respondeu, também tirando o capacete. Os cabelos igualmente ruivos. – Mas você não pode ficar aqui, moça.

Ele já ia se adiantando para tirar Hermione dali quando ouviram uma voz fraca chamá-los.

- Fred... George... deixem ela ficar. – pediu.

- Ron! – Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo, correndo para perto dele.

- ... vocês dois, procurem o...

- Hermione! – Harry entrou na cabana. – Ron! – exclamou, ao ver o amigo no centro, rodeado pelos homens ruivos e Hermione.

Chegou perto dele e começou a olhá-lo. Estavam realmente graves os 0ferimentos.

- Hemorragia... – sussurrou, mais pra si do que para os outros. – Não, Ron... – ele o olhou com os olhos tristes.

- ...Eu... eu vou morrer... não é? – Ron perguntou.

- Não! Você não vai morrer! – Hermione chorou mais ainda. – Ele não pode morrer, Harry!

-... vocês podem sair. Todos... menos Hermione. – Ron pediu.

Os três homens se entreolharam, saindo logo após.

-... Mione... – ele levantou a mão até ela, que a segurou.

- Desculpa, Ron... eu não queria ter dito aquilo... – uma lágrima desceu por um dos olhos dela.

- Mione... – ele a chamou novamente pelo apelido que havia inventado.

- Sim... Ron? – ela o olhou nos olhos. Por um momento, os dois se perderam, até que ele falou, com uma voz rouca.

- Eu te amo...

Ela deixou mais umas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto e disse:

- Eu também... – então uma de suas lágrimas caiu no rosto de Ron.

- Mione... – ele chamou.

- Sim? – ela o olhou tristemente.

- Eu... eu tô com frio...

- Não Ron! – ela o abraçou, numa tentativa frustrada de o esquentar. – Não! Eu... eu vou te aquecer!

- Mione... olha pra mim... – ele pediu, e ela o fez.

- Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo muito. Muito mesmo. Mas eu... eu tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer.

- O que é? – ela perguntou, cruzando as pernas como um índio.

- Eu... eu sou um... bruxo.

Ela ficou calada. Muito calada. Olhou para baixo e depois para o lado. Mas não olhou para ele.

- Desculpa... mas eu precisava te dizer, Hermione. – ela ouviu novamente o seu nome sendo pronunciado inteiro por ele.

Então um vento forte soprou e desalinhou seus cabelos. Ela ouviu uma voz. Uma voz que identificou como a de sua mãe. Mas fazia tanto tempo... prestou atenção e ouviu nitidamente:

_Você também é, Hermione._

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu também sou. Agora eu sei. – ela sorriu.

Aproximou-se dele e, num gesto impensado, o beijou.

Foi um beijo muito tímido, mas longo o suficiente para ele sorrir como nunca sorriu. E foi só para ela.

Ela se sentou.

- Ron! Você não...

- Hermione. – ele a cortou. – Não estou mais ferido.

- Acon... aconteceu.

Ele se auto-examinou e constatou que sua perna estava melhor. Não tinha mais o corte na testa ou no braço. Não estava mais ferido.

- Hermione! Você é o meu anjo! – ele exclamou, sorrindo.

Havia acontecido de novo. Isso acontecia com freqüência agora. Com o senhor na ala hospitalar da casa de Ron, com os outros, com ele próprio.

- Se eu posso fazer isso, vou poder fazer mais!

Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Talvez soubesse o que fazer. Levantou-se e saiu da cabana. Abriu os olhos e viu a guerra que ainda era travada.

_O que eu faço agora?_, pensou.

_Siga o seu coração_, ouviu a voz que antes havia lhe falado e sorriu, fechando os olhos novamente.

De repente, uma onda de luz forte correu os bosques da Itália, fazendo com que os combatentes a olhassem profundamente. Então, alguns deles deixaram as armas caírem e caíram de joelhos na grama verde, que antes estava manchada de sangue. Mas agora tinha flores. Uma imensidão de flores.

Os rapazes ruivos que ela vira e Harry correram até ela. Depois que a luz cessou, todos se olhavam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Voltaram para suas casas, um a um, alguns até se culpando por terem armas nas mãos. Ainda bem que nenhum morreu. Ela não teria como salvá-los. Não há como salvar nenhum da morte.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou um Harry atônito, enquanto Ron saia da cabana. – Como conseguiu fazer isso com ele? – perguntou, indicando Ron.

Hermione chegou mais perto de Harry e sussurrou o por quê em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Eu sabia. Não havia como você ter tratado e curado todos aqueles homens sem ter magia. Mas não se preocupe. Eu também sou. – ele sorriu imensamente.

- Obrigada, Harry. – Hermione sorriu.

- Aliás, Hermione. Sua _priminha_ chegou. – disse ele, irônico.

- Até que enfim! – ela correu novamente, da mesma maneira que tinha corrido quando soubera que Ron estava mal.

Chegando lá correu para dentro de casa, seguida dos outros quatro, que correram logo após ela.

- Hermione! – Ginny exclamou. – Pensei que você estaria aqui!

- E o meu pai, Ginny! – Hermione perguntou, apressadamente, quase avançando para cima da prima.

- Está ok, Hermione. Não sei como, mas está. Ficou bom subitamente e não precisou mais de médicos ou de remédios. Vim correndo assim que pude. Quando encontrei um transporte. Cheguei aqui na esperança de ver você e encontrei um _doutorzinho_ suado aqui. – disse ela, ironizando a antepenúltima palavra. – Foi muito _agradável_ a vista dele.

- Ginny, por favor! – exclamou Hermione.

- Ei! Vocês estavam aonde? – ela perguntou, olhando-os com os olhos faiscando e batendo o pé, o que fez Ron lembrar-se da mãe. Isso causou um acesso de riso nele.

Hermione o olhou, meio confusa, e depois olhou para Ginny. Percebeu a imagem engraçada que ela estava passando e riu também.

Depois percebeu que amava o sorriso de Ron. Amava como ele a olhava agora. Suspirou, parando de rir.

- Bem, Ginny. Isso é assunto para outra hora. – Hermione falou.

- É isso ai. – Enfatizou Harry.

- Isso mocinha. – disseram os gêmeos, que fizeram Ginny perder a pose de mandona.

- Mas olhe só, _Doutor _Potter, eu quero bater um papo com você. Eu não estou gostando nenhum pouco do seu jei...

- Venha aqui, _srta_. Granger. – Ele puxou Ginny pela mão e entrou numa sala com ela. Os quatro espectadores ficaram esperando eles voltarem. Se ouviram um som de discussão, um barulho estranho de coisas caindo. Uma breve pausa e um tapa. Depois outra pausa e um Harry com cabelos mais assanhados ainda e uma Ginny rubra como seus cabelos apareceram.

- Acho que nosso problema foi resolvido. – disse Harry, sorrindo amarelo.

- Sei... – disseram o coro dos gêmeos, dessa vez acompanhados por Hermione e Ron.

Hermione olhava as estrelas à noite. Eram muitas e ela podia passar horas ali contemplando-as.

- Eu também adoro estrelas, Mione. – ela não precisou olhar para saber quem havia dito aquilo. Sentiu um par de braços a envolver por trás. Sabia quem era a única pessoa capaz de lhe passar tanto carinho num só abraço.

- Elas são mais bonitas aqui. – Hermione sorriu. Fazia mais ou menos um ano que havia se casado definitivamente com Ron, depois de dois anos de um confuso, mas um amoroso namoro nas planícies Européias. Havia conhecido a enorme família dele. Conhecendo-o, pode perceber que ele era muito mais que um homem perfeito. Era o SEU homem perfeito. Claro que como todo homem perfeito, tinha suas imperfeições. Como capitão, ele era **O** responsável. Fazia tudo certo e sempre pontualmente. Mas depois de passar o posto para os gêmeos(depois da guerra, ela ficou sabendo serem irmãos dele), se mostrou um homem "levemente" folgado. Um pouco malandro e com uma eterna "síndrome de Harry Pan". Mas muito preocupado e muito carinhoso. Mas ele era um pouco desengonçado, fazendo-a lembrar de uma colega sua: Nymphadora Tonks, mais conhecida como Tonks, por que ODIAVA ser chamada de Nymphadora! Sempre dizia: "_Se sua mãe for louca o suficiente para pôr seu nome de Nymphadora você ia me dar razão!_". Mas a mãe de Hermione foi louca o bastante para pôr o nome da filha de HERMIONE, que, aos dez anos, descobriu significar "**_Borboleta_**", em latim.

- A gente vai continuar morando aqui? – ele perguntou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Por que? – perguntou.

- Por que você comentou que queria viajar...

- Depois, Ron... – ela sorriu.

- Depois da Emylle? – ele perguntou, a beijando levemente.

- Hum-hum. – ela assentiu. – Depois da Emylle.

Ela passou a mão pelo ventre, que havia crescido alguns centímetros. Uns dez, no mínimo. Estava grávida. Grávida de, que sabia, pelos seus poderes, uma menina.

Descobriu, antes do seu casamento, que Ginny e Harry iriam se casar também. Ficou super feliz, imaginando se Ginny iria dizer que o seu verdadeiro nome era **_Ginevra_** para Harry. Sorriu. Estava tudo na maior paz. Tudo muito alegre, como todos desejariam que fosse. Ela levantou os olhos e viu novamente as estrelas. Sentiu um vento levemente perfumado vindo das colinas que ela gostava tanto de observar. _Estou bem, mamãe. Juro. Não poderia estar mais feliz na minha vida. Estou com o homem que amo, e sei que sou correspondida, vou ter uma filhinha. Estou no lugar mais lindo do mundo. Estou feliz pelos meus amigos, Ginny e Harry. Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz. Obrigada por me dizer quem eu sou, mamãe..._, ela pensou.

- Mione... – Ron a chamou.

- Sim? – ela olhou para ele.

- Naquele dia... na guerra, quando você fez aquilo tudo com a luz e tal... no que você pensou? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Ela sorriu, o beijou levemente e disse simplesmente:

- Eu pensei em você.

"_Quando você acha que tudo na sua vida não está dando certo, ou que você nunca irá ser feliz, é por que você não viveu o suficiente"._

**FIM**

**N/A.: **Hermione, em latim, realmente é borboleta, mas, no dicionário de nomes, significa: aquele que oculta; que tranca... bem pra ela, nehhh?

Bjooos

Polly Weasley


End file.
